


Deep in the Forest, I Offer You a Crown of Leaves

by ArceustheOriginalOne



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bill's A+ Flirting, Bonding, Dancing, Dancing in the Rain, Flirting, Forest Guardian Bill, Gift Fic, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mates, Sassy Dipper Pines, Soulmates, The Nature Goddess Approves, Unimpressed Bill Cipher, courting, hinted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArceustheOriginalOne/pseuds/ArceustheOriginalOne
Summary: Bill Cipher, Guardian to the Goddess of Nature and mostly forgotten by the rest of the world, has been courting his little human, Dipper Pines, for quite some time now.And he feels that it's time to finally ask him to be his, completely and for eternity.In classic Bill fashion of course.





	Deep in the Forest, I Offer You a Crown of Leaves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyday_Im_Preaching](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/gifts).



> A gift fic for the amazing Everyday_I'm_Preaching!
> 
> This is a sequel to their wonderful and stunning story, When the Forecast Calls For Snow. It is highly recommended you read the original one shot first but it is not necessary to enjoy this piece.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Rain fell in thick sheets, the downpour sudden and unexpected. It cascaded off the old roof, slipping through weather worn cracks, the stone floor of the shrine gathering puddles like offerings. A thunderous crash shook the building to it's foundation and a forgotten wind chime swayed somewhere off in the distance, the song of it's wooden bells dull and monotonous.

 

Keeping watch, despite the weather, the ancient world goddess stood, proud and resolute, the rain falling over her timeworn scales like hundreds of tiny rivers. She remained unmoved, her stony face firm in her conviction; she would not yield and neither would her shrine. It had seen far worse than a simple thunderstorm. 

 

Bill's ears twitched and he looked up from his lap, eyes narrowing. He scanned the greenery of the woods carefully, inhaling the sweet scent of rainfall and earth. Snorting, he shook his head and returned to what he was doing, clawed hands carefully weaving thin branches together. Accompanied by the occasional ring of the temple bell and the rumble of thunder, the guardian of the forest shrine busied himself with his task, back leg swinging loosely. " He's late. " He huffed.

 

Crossing his arms over his chest, the beast like man leaned back against the stone pillar that supported his lady. His ears perked and he looked up into her face, nose scrunching, " You would say that. "

 

Shaking his head, unimpressed, Bill focused on threading the delicate stems of the flora he had gathered before the rainfall, creating an intricate crown of greens and white. Holding it up, scrutinizing the diadem with a critical eye, he turned it over in his hands. Pleased at his progress, he sat it in his lap and continued his work, adding and taking away where he saw fit. His goddess remained silent, ever watchful, and the storm continued in the background with no signs of slowing.

 

He only gave pause in his work when he heard soft, muffled footsteps.

 

His lips quirked into a smirk, not having to look up to know who had decided to visit him, so deep in the forest; it wasn't as if they received many visitors, " Hello, Pinetree~ "

 

" Were you waiting up for me? " Dipper teased, raising the umbrella he was holding up so he could see the odd hybrid lazily reclined on his perch. 

 

" As always. " Bill bantered back, baring his sharp teeth at him.

 

Laughing, the brunette lowered his parasol and shook the rain off, closing and collapsing it as he stepped underneath the protection of the shrine. Setting the umbrella down on the stairs, he ignored his significant other in favor of reaching into his bag, rummaging for something he seemed to be unable to find.

 

" An offering? " He inquired, amused; his little tree was the only one who ever brought patronage to the decrepit holy place, save for the occasional pilgrim of the supernatural sort.

 

" Yeah, " He mumbled, " It's in here somewhere. "

 

" My lady is always pleased by your contribution. "

 

" Is she? " Dipper asked, distracted. " Oh! " Smiling, he pulled out a small, paper bag, " Found it. "

 

" What is it?~ " Bill leaned over, slinking his long body over the back of the goddess's statue; he ignored her discontentment.

 

" Something not for you. "

 

" Oh, boo. " The blond sighed, dramatically slumping forward, winding his arms around the dragon's neck, " So rude, so rude. "

 

Shaking his head, the human opened the sack and pulled out a handful of colorful candies, the treats wrapped in wax paper and tied with curly ribbons.  Bowing his head, he placed them  in the offering dish, the small treats clinking against the engraved, wooden dish. " They're salt water taffies. " He said, adjusting them so their faces were visible, " I got them at the fair we had the other day. I don't know if you've ever had them before but they're really good. "

 

He found the way he talked to her precious, so curious and full of wonder every time, despite how often he would give her gifts. " She loves them. " He assured him.

 

" I hope so. "

 

" Pinetree, I am her eternal guardian and servant. If I say she likes them, then she adores them, especially because they are from you~ " He blew him a kiss and flicked his long, scaly tail at him, brushing his cheek with the tip.

 

" Shut up! " He chuckled, pushing his appendage away, mocha eyes sparkling at his play.

 

" Now come here, I believe I am in need of your attention more than my lady. " He extended a clawed hand towards him, palm up, his other setting aside his little project, not wanting him to see it just yet.

 

" Are you? " He asked, shrugging his bag off , letting it fall to the ground. " And do you find it particularly respectful that you are sitting on your goddess like a common horse jockey? "

 

" She does not mind. " Bill snorted, pausing and tilting his head after his statement. " Much. "

 

" I'm sure. " Still, he took his hand, breath catching as his powerful fist closed around his, delicate and tender. " I'm s-sure she's used to it. "

 

" Your sass is still unappreciated. " The wolfgan remarked dryly. Arching down, he looped an arm around the boy's waist and heaved him up, cradling his human close to his bare chest. Burring his nose into his fluffy hair, he hummed softly, " I have missed you. "

 

" I just saw you the other day. " Dipper rolled his eyes.

 

" A simple 'I missed you as well' will suffice, thank you. "

 

Grinning, placing a quick peck on his scaly jaw, he told him, " I missed you too, Bill. "

 

Cooing, the larger man hugged him tightly, nuzzling into his neck, his tail thumping loudly against the stone. " My little tree, every day spent with out you is another night the stars decide to hide behind the clouds of the sky. It is a time with no beauty to appreciate. "

 

He seemed proud of himself but Dipper giggled despite the puff of his broad chest. Ducking his head to hide his wide smile, the brunette covered his mouth to stifle himself; even after all this time, Bill was still absolutely terrible at wooing.

 

" And what is so funny to you might I ask? " He hissed at him, blowing hot air across the pale skin that peaked out of the collar of his shirt, " Hmmm? "

 

" Nothing. " He assured him, shivering, " Now stop it. " 

 

" I must ask why. " Bill smirked, kissing him on his neck, his scent utterly intoxicating, a mix of sweet honey and old books. "Because I do not want to~ "

 

" Of course you don't. " Resigning himself to his manhandling, Dipper stretched out in his lap, placing his head on his chest, his heart beat a slow, methodical hymn. The warmth of the spirit enveloped him, always welcome and expected, and he cuddled closer, " I did miss you. " He finally admitted.

 

" I know. " He grinned down at him, pressing his lips tot he top of his head, " Just as I have missed you. "

 

" Good to know. " He reached down and placed his hand over his, loosely intertwining their fingers. Smiling when he received a light squeeze in return, he turned his attention to the weather, the rain still falling heavily to the ground.

 

Noticing the contentedness in which he held himself, Bill asked him, " Do you enjoy the rain, my sapling? "

 

Pursing his lips in thought, mulling his questions over, he nodded. " I do. "

 

Trilling, pleased to know, he nudged him with his snout, " And why is that? "

 

" It's...tranquil? " He tried explaining, " It gives me a sense of peace and I love curling up on the window seat in the attic with a good book and a hot cup of tea while I listen to the rain against the window. It's always been my security sound I suppose. " He flushed, worried his words came out as too childish and awkward, " I guess I'm just a pluviophile. "

 

" The rain suits you. " He agreed.

 

" How so? "

 

" A rainy day where you can sit around and read all day and laze about does not appeal to you? " He teased. " I assumed it would. "

 

The brunette elbowed him, though he didn't rebuttal his assumption; it was almost spot on. " What about you? " He countered, " What do you think about the rain? "

 

" I am a guardian to a nature goddess and you ask if I like the rain? "  Bill chortled. 

 

" Do you? "

 

" I do. " He affirmed, looking out over the landscape just outside the shrine steps, " It is necessary. Rain is life. All living organisms on this world need water to live. It is the rain that delivers it, filling rivers and ponds and supplying the plants and animals with sustenance to survive. It is quiet and rings like a bell. It washes away the impurities in the world and sings to me when it falls. I enjoy the rain very much indeed. "

 

" I guess we're both just a couple of pluviophiles. " Dipper mentioned, a low rumbling taking his attention one more, " I like thunderstorms too, actually. "

 

" Oh? "

 

Lightning flashed, branches of white streaking across the grey skies, the bright light sending dark shadows across the cobbles and wood. " They're so powerful. "

 

" It must be humbling for humans to know they are at the mercy of nature, a force far stronger than anything they could mass produce with their own hands. " He held his hand out, savoring the few droplets that fell into his cupped palms from the roof above, " Nature is stunning, there is no doubt about that. But it is destructive and fear invoking to those who do not know the beauty that hides everywhere in it. "

 

The brunette gave him a small smile, mimicking his actions of holding his hand out, waiting for raindrops to collect, cool and wet. " You're just saying that because you're a nature goddess' protector. " He jibed.

 

" Perhaps~ " He drawled, kissing his neck, " I would not want to anger my lady would I? "

 

" I don't know, I'm sure she's grown rather tired of you as of late.  "

 

Bill frowned, single azure eye crinkling, " Is that so? "

 

" Hmm, " He nodded, " She told me so herself. "

 

Despite his attempt to stay stoic and reserved over his statement, his lips quirked upward, displaying a little fang, " Has she now? And what has she said to you might I ask, my little tree? "

 

" Oh, I can't say anything. " He shook his head, " I'm sworn to secrecy. "

 

" I see, I see. " The larger being nodded sagely, " I would not want to make my lady angry at you for prying the secrets you two hold from those sinful lips. So I will allow you to keep them. "

 

" How generous of you. "

 

" Very. " He agreed, " I'd just like you to know something in return, if I may. "

 

" What? "

 

" Hold on tight~ " Grasping him securely in his arms, Bill hopped down from their resting position, his hind legs bowing from the force of the fall. Dipper's fingers tightened around his neck and he chortled at the little gasp that escaped between those irresistible lips. He nuzzled him, " Precious. "

 

" Bill, what are you doing? " He eyed him suspiciously, fingers threading through his long, golden locks tightly; he didn't have a good feeling about what the mischievous wolfgan was up to.

 

Hefting the human higher, he walked towards the entrance of the shrine, claws clicking on the stone and tail dragging behind him. Ducking under a wayward beam that was covered in moss, his antlers nearly scraping the ancient wood, a few petals fell from the flower entwined bone. Outside, the rain continued to fall, massive puddles now flooding the forest floor, ripples dancing across the surface. 

 

" Bill. " Dipper warned, " Bill, don't you dare! " He gave his hair a sharp tug.

 

" I thought you liked the rain, my sapling. " He tilted his head in mock concern, looking down at him, " Do you not? "

 

" Just because I like listening to the rain while I read doesn't mean I want to trapeze about in it! " He argued back, shrinking away as the dark skinned man took another step, the barest hint of rain beginning to caress his skin. " Bill! "

 

Chest rumbling with laughter, he tightened his hold on him so he could not squirm away and stalked down the stairs, feet splashing through small ponds as they entered into nature's sweet embrace. " Yes?~ "

 

Throwing his arms up to shield himself as best as he could, he glowered at him, blinking away droplets which, honestly, didn't help him appear as threatening as he had hoped; Bill's loving purr only confirmed this. " Really? " He huffed, " Really? "

 

" What ever is the matter, my sapling? "

 

" As if you don't know. " He snorted, pushing himself away from his chest, " Put me down you stupid, furry lizard. "

 

" I take offense to that statement. " Regardless, he deposited him carefully, kissing his star speckled forehead as he did so. " But I forgive you~ "

 

Shoving him away, ignoring the upward tilt of his lips, he shook his head, wet bangs sticking to his face, " Thanks Bill, I appreciate it. " He plucked his shirt, pulling the drenched fabric away from his middle, huffing, " Really. "

 

" Do not mention it. " He simpered, tenderly cupping his cheek, rubbing the soft flesh with a thumb, " You look beautiful. "

 

" Wonderful. " Dipper quipped, cheeks warming under his loving touch, " More of your A+ flirting. Just what I need. "

 

" Your face is red. " Bill pointed out, " Very much so. "

 

" No it's not. " He argued. Turning away, he crossed his arms over his chest, well aware how lame of an argument he had. " Shut up. " He added for emphasis.

 

" I must be doing something right. " Chuckling, he stepped up behind him, pressing his chest into his back, and placed his hands on his hips, giving them a little squeeze; he crooned when he leaned in to his touch. " Will you do me a favor? " He asked.

 

" Now what? " He huffed.

 

" Nothing too taxing, I assure you. " He smiled, his freckles glinting under another flash of lightning.

 

" What is it? " The brunette sighed.

 

" Dance with me? "

 

Taken aback, he turned to face him, " What? "

 

" Dance with me. "

 

" Right here? "

 

" Right here~ "

 

" Right now? "

 

" Right now~ "

 

Dipper frowned, " Bill, it's raining. "

 

The guardian rolled his eyes, unimpressed with his skills of observation. " I hadn't noticed. "

 

" B-Bill, " He stuttered out, " I don't- the rain. I- I don't- "

 

" You don't what? " He asked, spinning him around, " What don't you do? "

 

" I don't...dance. " He whispered, shoes slipping on the wet terrain. " I'm- I'm not very good at it. "

 

" Then I'll teach you. " Bill promised. " I'm an excellent dancer. "

 

" In the rain? " He smiled awkwardly, " Really? "

 

" Yes. " He took his hand in his and intertwined their fingers, pulling him closer. " Really. "

 

" But, " He floundered to try to find an excuse, not wanting to stumble around like a fool, least of all in front of his significant other. " But you- you don't have proper feet. " He winced. _Wow._

 

Bill tilted his head, flexing his wolf like feet, " And? "

 

" And you- you, uh, it's- its' raining? "

 

" Be quiet and dance with me. " He guided him with steady motions, beginning to move him in a slow, easy waltz.

 

" Bill, " Dipper bit his lip, ducking his head to hide his mortified face, " I- "

 

" Hey, " He stopped, ears flicking. He grabbed his chin and tilted his head up, " Dipper, look at me. "

 

He did so reluctantly, " Yeah? "

 

" Just follow my lead and don't take your eyes off of me, okay? "

 

His cheeks burned crimson, the other's handsome, striking face only inches away, " O-okay. ".

 

Pecking the top of his head to reassure him, he eased him back into the side to side sway, the sound of falling rain and occasional rumble of thunder their orchestra. Little by little, his human began to loosen up, his mocha eyes never leaving his own, wide and brimming with emotions he couldn't quite place. When his sneaker clad feet managed to trod on his paws he ignored it, twirling him around the shrine's yard, " See? You're doing fine. "

 

Dipper gave him a shaky smile, " Yeah. "

 

Bill spun him around under his arm, feet easily maneuvering the waterlogged landscape, the boys laughter warming his heart. Despite how his hair was flattened against his face and the continuous onslaught of rain that consumed them, he found him utterly stunning, his smile his sunshine. " You are so beautiful. " He murmured, pulling him in close.

 

" You flatter me. " He  beamed, stroking his soft fur, the rich cinnamon brown blending  gracefully into his skin, " Though, you're not half bad yourself. "

 

" Why thank you. " He slid his hands to his waist and hauled him into the air, swinging him around in his strong, lithe arms. " I'm happy to be so eye pleasing to you. "

 

Yelping, kicking his feet out, he giggled, " Bill, put me down! "

 

Keening, he complied, lowering him down, enveloping the small human in a tight embrace once his feet had touched down. " I love you. " He murmured, " So, so much my constellation. "

 

" I love you too. " Dipper smiled, blinking rain out his eyes, " Even if you enjoy dragging me out into thunderstorms in the middle of the woods. "

 

" At least you can say I'm not boring. " He joked.

 

" I wouldn't have said that in the first place. " He denied, poking him on his nose. " But I actually think it's starting to let up. " He pulled back, holding his hand out to cup the rain.

 

Bill looked skyward, noting that the dark, rolling clouds had thinned and the down fall had lessened. " So it has. " He looked back down at him, fingers fidgeting against his side, tugging at the fur of his hip. He swallowed and took a deep breath, cursing the lump of fear that had latched onto him, buzzing unpleasantly in his abdomen. Clearing his throat, he asked " Pinetree? "

 

" Yeah? "

 

He held his hand out for him to take, " Come here. "

 

Frowning, he placed his hand in his, " What's wrong? "

 

" I'd like to ask you another question. If I may. "

 

" Oh no. "

 

The blond smiled at his jest, grabbing his other hand as well to bring him back to him. " Hush. " The blond pulled him back towards the shrine, ducking under the hanging branches of the massive big leaf maple that over looked the decrepit house of worship, careful of his sprawling antlers. The tree's wide canopy prevented much of the rain from reaching them, thick, glossy leaves rustling faintly. At the base of it's trunk, physalis alkekengi grew, bright orange seeds hanging over an ancient, worn bench hidden from view. 

 

" Whoa. " Dipper breathed, allowing his companion to set him on the wooden pew, his weight causing the timber to creak and crack in warning; it held.

 

Bill fondled the paper lanterns, their skin crinkling under his touch, and he pulled one off, rolling it in his palm. " Do you know the meaning behind this plant, my sapling? " He asked.

 

" N-no, " He answered, fiddling with the hem of his shirt, " I just know they're not indigenous to Oregon. And that they're nicknamed the 'Chinese lantern' because they resemble paper lanterns. And, " His cheeks grew pink, " Their fruit tastes like a s-sweet tomato. "

 

Chuckling at his response, he grabbed his wrist in his ever careful claws and turned it over, placing one of the little pods in his palm. " Yes, they do. But, " He leaned close and kneeled before him, curling his fingers over his, " They also represent guidance and protection. Vitality and endurance. In ancient times they were often combined in bouquets of flowers for weddings and used as decorations in bonding ceremonies. "

 

" W-were they? "

 

" They were. "

 

The way he was looking at him, eye half lidded and face tilted slightly to the side, was so fond and loving it made his heart skip a beat at the utter devotion he was showing him. " Why are you telling me this? "

 

" I....am not very good at expressing how much you mean to me. " Bill admitted, " But you you mean more to me than anything in this world, Mason Pines. You are my sun, my moon, my stars in the night sky. You are the colors in the world, the caress of the rain, and the song of the wind. You are my everything. "

 

" Bill- "

 

" You have already accepted my courtship. " He went on, " By eating the fruit of the physalis alkekengi. Have I made you happy in this courtship, my sapling? "

 

" Yes, " He answered immediately, not knowing where Bill was going with this, concern beginning to make his stomach perform flip flops, " Of course. "

 

He smiled, trilling gently, satisfied. " If so, then I must ask you if you love me. "

 

Dipper frowned, " You know I love you, Bill. " 

 

" And I you. " He kissed him, swift and soft; he pulled away. " Now I must ask you of one final request. "

 

" What? "

 

" Close your eyes. "

 

" Why? "

 

" Just close your eyes. " Bill murmured, giving hi hands a squeeze.

 

Filled with suspicion, he hesitantly obeyed, eyelids fluttering shut. " Okay? "

 

" Wonderful. " He purred, praising his little human with another peck, " Now keep them closed. "

 

" Should I be concerned? " The brunette teased.

 

" Hush. " He reprimanded. The large beast dropped to his knees, tucking his back paws carefully under him, eye to eye with the boy. He took in his quiet beauty, the paleness of his skin, tainted by the redness of his adorable nose and cheeks, round with youth and health. His hair, though still mildly damp, had begun to curl and fell into his face, blocking the constellation on his forehead.

 

Large hands squeezed his and Dipper noted with surprise that they were shaking.

 

" I love you, my sugar pine. " Bill said, " I have enjoyed our courtship these many months. You were my warmth in winter, the blooms of spring, and now, you are the light and spontaneity of summer. Every day you have been with me has been a blessing and I am finding beauty in the passing seasons I have never seen before because I get to enjoy it with you. Knowing this, I must ask you one final question. "

 

" W-what? "

 

" Will you be mine? "

 

Dipper's eyes shot open,watching as Bill unfolded their hands, the little, crumpled lantern turning into a crown of branches and leaves right before his eyes. They intertwined together in an ornamental pattern, tiny Chinese lanterns dangling from weeping stems. Antlers sprouted from the sides, smaller than the wolfgan's own, blending into the white, smooth wood of the diadem. The artifact was stunning and it took his breath away, " B-Bill. "

 

" In many cultures, as I understand, it is custom to give one's mate a ring. However, a ring would never be good enough for you, my bonded. Instead, I offer you a crown. A wreath made of the oldest tree in the world, my birthplace, and decorated in the lanterns which are my symbol. Nature will always bloom on these branches and if you accept my offer, they too will be your crests. "

 

Lips quivering, Dipper took a shuttering breath,his eyes stinging with unshed tears that threatened to fall. " B-Bill- " He choked out, " I- "

 

" I have seen many things in this world. I have seen war and famine. I have seen the destruction of entire civilizations and cultures. I have witnessed new ones rise from the ashes and build empires that still stand today. There are a great many things I have seen in my lifetime. But now, after having met you, I don't want to experience anything else without you by my side. "

 

He gave him a watery smile, " S-still got that- that A+ flirting. "

 

" Only the best for my Pinetree. "

 

Chuckling, he rubbed his eye with the heel of his palm, taking a calming breath, " Is this- is this your way of asking me to marry you? "

 

" No. " Bill stated firmly, " I am not asking you to marry me. I am asking you to be my mate, my other half. What I ask of you is not simple words that can be broken with a single lie of the lips. I want you to be one with me, body and soul. I want to be your guardian for the rest of your mortal years. I want- I want to be yours, Dipper. To bond with you and only you. But, " He added, hesitant, " If you want to view this as a mortal engagement, then I will not object. "

 

" Why me? " He asked him, thumb running along the pristine, porcelain like woods of his diadem, " I'm nothing special. I'm just me. You must have met thousands of humans just like me by now. What makes me so worthy? "

 

" Oh, my sapling, " He crooned sadly, placing a hand on his soft cheek, " I have never met anyone like you in my entire life. No one has your eyes, your smile, your wit. You are full of fire and life. You, Dipper Pines, are the embodiment of nature and what it has to offer. In you, all the seasons have given their blessings. Who else would I choose to mate with if not you? " He brought the crown up an placed it upon the boy's head, the branches slipping down until it found it's resting place; it was a perfect fit. " You were born into this world so I could find you. And now hat I have, I refuse to let go. "

 

Blushing, Dipper pushed his hair out of his face, the grand head piece not scratching nor bothering him. Despite it's size, it didn't feel heavy. In fact, it was rather comfortable with the way it curved around his head in it's gentle embrace, almost like it had been made just for him. And knowing Bill, it likely was. " Lucky me. "

 

" You look positively alluring. " He whispered, nuzzling close to him, " My little forest prince~ "

 

" Stop it. " He grinned, wrapping his arms around his neck, bringing their foreheads together. " Thank you. "

 

" For what? "

 

" For loving me. " Dipper breathed, tears beginning to fall down the curve of his cheeks, " For protecting me. For letting me love you. I d-don't know. For a lot of things? "

 

" You are welcome. " Bill purred, hefting him into his arms bridal style. " My future bride. " Kissing his tears away, he rubbed his scale speckled cheek against his, " Why do you cry? Are you not happy? "

 

" I'm crying because I'm happy. " He sniffled, running his sleeve over his dripping nose, " Dummy. "

 

He pressed his face into his soft tummy, nipping at his flesh, " Even after I pour my heart and soul out to you like a drink of wine you still sass me with such hurtful words. "

 

" Would you have me any other way? " Dipper asked, fondly tracing his fluffy ear, laughing when it flicked under his touch.

 

" No, " Bill sighed. Supporting him in his arms, Bill walked slowly back to the temple, imposing figure cutting through the rain that persisted on falling. He ascended the stairs and sat himself at the top, overlooking the woods and grounds that lay sprawled before them. " I would not. "

 

Nestled against him, warm in his embrace, Dipper smiled, laying his head against his shoulder. He placed his arms over his and grabbed his hands, giving them a tight squeeze. " Me neither. "

 

Cooing, he curled around him, nuzzling into him with an adoring rumble. " My little prince, soon to be bride~ " He murmured, " How happy you have made me. "

 

" No, Bill. " The brunette whispered quietly, unsure if the wolfgan could hear him or not, " You've made me the happiest person alive. Thank you. "

 

" Thank you? "

 

" For choosing me to be yours. " He explained, " For being so wonderful and kind to me, even if your wooing isn't the best. " He gave him a lopsided smile.

 

" Rude. " The shrine guardian huffed, " I have improved my sweet words to you, have I not? "

 

" I wouldn't say that. "

 

Growling, he nipped his cheek, knocking their antlers together, " Excuse me? "

 

Laughing, Dipper pushed him away, adjusting his crown so it wouldn't fall off, " Bill! I'm trying to be romantic! "

 

" If you're trying to be romantic then your flirting is just as atrocious as mine supposedly is. " He argued, giving his hip an advisory pinch, " Mine is obviously much more fluent. "

 

" You keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better. "

 

" I am almost beginning to regret asking you to be mine. " Bill groaned; he kissed his hair. " Almost. "

 

" That almost makes two of us. " He returned the affection, fingers trailing softly along his face to grasp at his hair. Adjusting himself so he was straddling the ancient man's lap, he forced him down to lock their lips together, passion flaring across them like the lightning that illuminated the sky. " Almost. "

 

" Hmm, " He hummed, lowering his arms to rest his hands on his hips. " Almost? "

 

" Almost. "

 

" Despite your cheek and lack of courteousness, I am very pleased that you have accepted my proposal. I......am very happy. "

 

The light blush that rose to his dark cheeks made his golden freckles stand out all the more and Dipper ran his thumb over his smooth skin, taking in the odd marks that could almost be called triangles. " Me too. It's not every day a nature guardian in the middle of the woods asks you to marry him. "

 

" In the rain. " He reminded him.

 

" In the rain. " He rolled his eyes.

 

Chuckling, he gathered him in his arms, " Would you have had it any other way? "

 

Dipper smiled at him, " No. " He thought to the way they had danced in the rain and how Bill had offered him a crown in lieu of a ring, made of wood and bone. He thought of the little lanterns, fragile and vivid, that had surrounded them in the hidden alcove under the big leaf maple. " I wouldn't change a single thing. "

 

Overjoyed, Bill nuzzled their noses together, " I look forward to the many years we have together as your mate. " He trilled, " I can not wait to claim you as my bonded, body and soul. "

 

" Why wait then? " He joked, " When you can have me now? "

 

" Are you offering? "

 

" Is that proper? " Dipper asked, " To fuck your mate-to-be without the proper ceremony? "

 

" Would you mind if I did? " Bill whispered, grabbing his thighs suggestively, giving the plump features an uxorious fondle.

 

" N-no, " He  gasped, jolting up, " I- I don't think I would. "

 

" I love you. " Bill told him, moaning deeply as their bodies melded together, fitting together flawlessly. " So, so much, my little prince. "

 

" I love you t-too. " Dipper gasped, their breaths becoming one with need and want, heat pooling in his gut like molten lava, spurred on by the tantalizing touches of the forest guardian.

 

" Then without further ado, " Bill smirked, " You may now kiss the bride~ "

 

Above, from her pedestal, the goddess watched the two, hiding her disdain at their choice of intimacy location. Snorting, she averted her gaze to her offering dish where Dipper Pine's candies still lay, waiting for her judgement. Plucking one of the taffies from it's home, she unwrapped the treat and popped it in her mouth, savoring the salty sweetness that assaulted her mouth.

 

Setting back on her haunches, the great dragon lady of nature and the mother of lightning observed the passing storm in mild contentment, pleased and resigned over her personal guardian and his actions; Bill would always do as he wished and no amount of scolding from her would ever deter him. Never had, never will.

 

Regardless, she would supply her blessing when they came before her.

 

Properly, of course.

 

_I now pronounce you man and wife._

**Author's Note:**

> Despite how long this took me to complete, I'm satisfied with the outcome! ' When the Forecast Calls for Snow' is easily one of my favorite BillDip one-shots and it was such a huge honor to be able to write for it! <3
> 
> You can always hit me up on tumblr: arecustheoriginalone.tumblr.com  
> And You can follow Everyday_I'm_Preaching as well for their stellar work: everyday-im-preaching


End file.
